A user consuming an interactive multimedia content such as a movie, a video, or text may have varied interest in different portions of multimedia content being rendered. This variation in interest may be attributed to personality of the user. While consuming the multimedia content, the user may be more interested in a particular portion of the multimedia content and may request for more information about the particular portion. In existing methods of rendering multimedia content, the user may have to browse internet and fetch the information manually.
Upon customizing the multimedia content based on user preferences, the multimedia content being rendered may lack continuity or flow. The existing methods fail to maintain continuity in the multimedia content upon customization in the multimedia content based on the user preferences. Moreover, the existing methods of rendering multimedia content fail to modify time duration of the multimedia content. Also, the existing methods lack to provide a mechanism to blend multimedia content from multiple sources and render as one entity for a user-defined time duration in real time.